


Hey. Can I ask you something?

by Laughing_Fox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Minor Violence, Sad, Spoilers, but almost, not quite canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: Petra had always known that Oluo held feelings for her.If only she had addressed them earlier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V17k0mwG_nU&index=12&list=PLFrmYoOxXcUvvwnCL3164BCw1xvzSjuGW  
> Recommended background music

'Oluo? Can I ask you a question?'  
  
'Go ahead.'  
  
'...Actually, you know what? Nevermind. I'll ask you when we get back.'  
  
-  
Maneuvering through the trees on her ODM gear with her hair and cloak whipping out behind her, Petra began to regret her decision that she'd made few hours ago.  
  
" _When we get back."_  
  
She couldn't help but laugh bitterly.  
_For her, there would be no going back._  
  
_For her, there would be no fancy proclamation of love that she so deeply wanted to express._  
There would be no future, no romance, no nothing.  
  
Not for her.  
  
Sparing a glance behind her just as Eld moved forward to attack the female titan, a scream tore its way from her throat.  
Sinewy muscle ripped from bone, a bloody pulp of blood and viscera splattered against the ground.  
  
Accompanied by Eld's remains.  
  
Bile rushed up to fill her mouth, her mind working on auto-pilot as she desperately tried to get away, the graceful elegance that her ODM gear had once allowed her to feel was no longer a comfort as she skimmed dangerously close to the ground.  
  
The titan moved.  
  
And she screamed again.  
All she ever wanted was to tell Oluo how she felt about him.  
Tell him that his adoring glances weren't in vain.  
That his love for her was not one-sided.  
That she'd happily -  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as a looming shadow toward over her.  
  
The last thing she heard was Oluo, screaming her name.  
  
-  
  
Sheer agony dug it's icy fingers into Oluo's chest.  
All he could hear were screams.  
His scream.  
Eren's scream.  
  
Petra's scream.

Fighting back tears, Oluo anchored into the nape of the female titan's neck.  
  
_'Oluo? Can I ask you a question?'_  
  
'Go ahead.'  
  
'...Actually, you know what? Nevermind. I'll ask you when we get back.'  
  
 A tear broke forth as pain rippled through his arms, the hardened crystal of the titan's nape shattering his blades.  
  
A final whisper slipped passed his lips before death claimed yet another victim.  
  
_'Yes. I will marry you, Petra.'_


End file.
